Un jeu innocent
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Venez découvrir un petit jeu entre griffondor. Un petit jeu des plus innocent.


**Mot de l'auteur: **Voilà une nouvelle fiction, un petit one-shot écris avec passion et sans aucune prétention. L'idée n'est pas nouvelle mais j'avait envie de faire un peu d'humour dans cet fic, vu que mes autres fics sont assez noirs. Même si une certaine personne _ me reprochera cette fic.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartienne à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Mais la fiction est ma propriété.

**Notes bis: **Un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Un beau matin, alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux, dans le dortoir de nos griffondor mâle préféré. Harry et Ron, laissés seuls par leurs camarades descendu manger, jouaient à un jeu des plus fascinants.

« Regarde, Ron, ça gonfle! s'écria Harry. »

« ça gonfle vite, répondit Ron. »

« C'est beau tu ne trouve pas, quand c'est dressé dit Harry le regard fixant la chose en question. »

« Je peux toucher, s'il-te-plaît, Harry, supplia Ron. »

« Que c'est gros, s'exclama Ron. »

« Tu as raison, il est long et gros, susurra Harry avec admiration. »

« C'est fascinant, Harry, dit Ron. »

Après quelques minutes à regarder ce monstre grandir, Harry décida de bouger son corps car être agenouillé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil ça fait mal au cul. Il partit donc s'asseoir sur son lit quand soudain d'un mouvement brusque et involontaire, il fit tomber Ron avec son gros truc.

« Harry, tu m'as fait tombé avec ton machin prépondérant, se plaignit Ron. »

« Désolé, mais je maîtrise pas encore tout ces mouvements dit tout penaud Harry. »

« Tu crois que ça peut faire mal ? demanda Ron fort de cette expérience. »

« Je pense, répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique.»

Ron tout innocent qu'il est, se retourna du corps d'Harry quelques minutes, une erreur qui lui fut fatal car Harry en profita pour le retourner et le frapper avec son bidule sur le visage puis dans la bouche.

« Hum, ça un goût de fraise, tu trouves pas ? murmura Ron. »

« Sûrement, dit Harry. »

Ron se relevant et retirant ce machin de son visage et de sa bouche perlée, sortit son gros machin personnel et frappa Harry à l'œil, à la tête. Harry, choqué par le comportement inhabituel de son ami, ouvra la bouche. Quelle erreur débile, Ron en profita pour forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche avec son bidule. Aussitôt Harry répliqua.

Ce petit jeu dura un certain temps, jusqu'au moment où Ron à bout de force s'écroula le dos cambré et les jambes écartées. A ce moment là, une pensée vicieuse traversa le cerveau de Harry. Pensée qu'il se mit à appliquer aussitôt, levant son monstrueux bâton de la mort il fessa Ron avec son machin devenu très grand et gros.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, le pantalon de Ron craqua au moment où le bidule de Harry s'enfonçait en lui. Ron hurla de douleur et Harry émerveillé par cette sensation se retira, en sueur. Ron se retourna pour hurler sur Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps, ni la possibilité car un liquide visqueux se déversa sur lui et Harry.

« Je suis désolé, s'écria Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Ron. »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry la voix éteinte. »

« Tu crois que moi aussi, ça fera pareil? questionna Ron. »

« Oui, je pense que oui, dit Harry, un sourire sur son visage. »

« Venge-toi, Ron, lâche-toi, s'écria Harry. »

Ron commença à astiquer son bidule, aidé par les mains de Harry et son regard allumeur. Seulement deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau aspergés par ce liquide si précieux pour la vie. Puis se regardant, il explosèrent de rire, un rire si fort que toute la salle commune les entendit. Un rire qui intrigua Hermione au point qu'elle monta retrouver les garçons. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut choqué par la scène, ses yeux se révulsant pensant à son Ron à elle et à son Harry. Puis d'un coup, elle se mit à hurler.

« Harry, Ron, on a cours de potion dans 10 minutes, alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes poisseux et trempés et surtout pourquoi, il y a des débris de ballons de baudruche partout dans votre chambre. »

« Mais, Hermione, on s'amusait, s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. »

* * *

Je remercie un membre particulier du club japon, pour avoir essayé de corriger mes fautes.


End file.
